


Good Luck Charlie: Season 1

by Jsounds



Series: Good Luck Charlie [1]
Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Big Brothers, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Consensual Underage Sex, Disney Channel, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Hot Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When Pj and Gabe share a passionate moment, their lives become a lot more sexier.
Relationships: Pj Duncan/Gabe Duncan
Series: Good Luck Charlie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581649
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Study Date

(Gabe's POV)

I was sat on the end of my bed, feeling kinda miserable, in my pyjamas. I hadn't been fed, Teddy had ignored me for a stupid date and Pj had taken Dad to the hospital because he fell down the stairs. I felt so alone, even though I was in such a big family. Everybody was overshadowing me, making me feel like I didn't exist. Eventually, my bedroom door opened and Pj came in, looking amused. He was wearing a long rolled up sleeved black shirt with a design on the front and a pair of jeans.  
"You will not believe the weird couple of hours I've had." He chuckled, kicking his shoes off.  
"How's Dad?" I asked, rubbing my watery eyes.  
"He's on that loopy gas and now he won't stop saying coccyx." Pj scoffed.   
"What?" I frowned.  
"It's like a butt-bone. He bruised it." Pj told me, before he noticed. "Hey, dude, you okay?" He frowned.  
"Y-Yeah." I blushed, trying to hide my face by looking away.  
"Hey, you can talk to me. I'm your brother." Pj assured me, sitting down beside me.   
"I just... I feel like I don't matter anymore. Ever since Charlie came along, it's like everyone forgot I even exist - I haven't even eaten today." I confessed.  
"Gabe, are you serious? We all love you to bits, especially me. Mom and Dad have just been pretty caught up in the whole baby thing but once things settle down it'll be back to normal." Pj assured me, making me blush.  
"You especially?" I said.  
"You're my brother. My only brother. It feels like you're the only one who will ever understand me in this family." Pj reasoned. "Why do you think I'm so happy to share a room with you?" He chuckled.   
"It does feel like you're the only one who sees me sometimes." I said.  
"I'll always see you, Gabe. I'm your big brother, it's my job to be over protective of you." He smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I gave a sniffle before looking up into Pj's blue eyes.  
"Th-Thank you Pj." I whispered.  
"It's... It's okay, man. Seriously. What else are brothers for?" Pj said... I couldn't help but notice his eyes kept flashing downwards slightly - looking at my lips. Then suddenly, he leaned in and our lips connected. My eyes widened and I wasn't really sure what to do - so I kind of just froze up. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to my brother, but it was a feeling I had been repressing for so long. He soon broke off and we started going as red as me. I couldn't believe my first kiss was with my brother! "Sorry... Did I just freak you out?" Pj asked.   
"N-No... No, I just didn't... Um... I didn't expect it." I muttered.  
"I've just... I've wanted to do that for a while, now..." Pj admitted.  
"Isn't it... Wrong?" I asked.  
"Depends who you ask." Pj shrugged. "It doesn't have to be so long as nobody finds out." He added. "But if you don't like it, then-"  
"I like it." I cut him off, making him break into a small smile. "I-I like it a lot." I admitted.   
"Well c'mere, then." Pj whispered before cupping my face and pulling me into another kiss. I tried to kiss back, though I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing - sure, I had watched porn but I still didn't have any real experience. Pj's lips began dancing against, passionately kissing me whilst his second hand was placed on my hip furthest from him. I couldn't believe this was happening! I was kissing my older brother! He soon broke off and we stared into each other's eyes. "You know we can't tell anybody about this, don't you?" Pj whispered.  
"Y-Yeah." I nodded.   
"And you're cool with this?" Pj asked.  
"I love this." I admitted, blushing.   
"Awh, c'mere." He said before pulling me into another kiss. Slowly, Pj gently pushed me backwards onto the bed and was soon getting on top of me. 

We both made out on the bed, or at least I learned to. I tried to do what Pj was doing, messily playing with his tongue with my own. Meanwhile, my hands were running up and down his back before going up the back of his shirt.   
"I've wanted to do this for so long, Gabe..." Pj whispered before kissing at my neck.   
"Me-Me too..." I stammered before he gripped the bottom corners of my shirt and began pulling it upwards. It went straight over my head and he threw it away.  
"Just promise me you'll tell me if you want this to stop." Pj said, seriously, even though he was groping my chest.   
"I-I will..." I assured him.   
"Good." Pj said before leaning down and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. My hard cock throbbed in my pyjama bottoms as Pj's tongue circled my pink nub.   
"Fuck, that's hot..." I muttered, watching him. Then, he gripped the waistband of my pyjama bottoms and dragged them down my legs, letting my 4 inch cock free.   
"I can't believe we're doing this." Pj said, before bringing the pyjama bottoms to his nose and taking a deep breath.  
"Me neither..." I said before he threw them away and then took my cock into his hand.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good, little bro." Pj said, stroking it - which was already so much better than any time I jerked off, myself. My cock was already leaking precum...  
"Pj... I won't last long..." I warned him.  
"That's okay, dude. We'll start off small, anyway." Pj assured me before leaning down and taking my cock into his mouth. I gasped as I felt the sudden warmth swallow my entire cock and his head immediately started going up and down.  
"Holy shit, Pj..." I blurted out, feeling the intense pleasure. I tried to be quiet - as I didn't want our parents hearing us - but holy shit it felt so good! "Oh my God, Pj, that's so hot... Your mouth is amazing..." I moaned, watching his tongue expertly work my shaft. I could feel my climax already approaching and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. "P-Pj, I'm gonna-" but I couldn't even finish before I began pumping my cum straight into Pj's mouth. "Ohhh fuck!! Oh my God... Fuck, Pj!" I whimpered as my body shook beneath him.  
"Damn, Gabe... That tasted good." Pj smirked, coming off my cock and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
"Pj, that was amazing..." I panted as he took his shirt and finally took it off, pulling it over his head.  
"Yeah... It was. I can't tell you how many times I've thought about swallowing your loads." He chuckled however I was distracted by his sexy body. I had seen it a lot of times already, but I was always so ashamed that I could never actually enjoy seeing it. But here it was, shame-free. He was skinny and lean, with a little muscle. "Don't be afraid to touch." Pj smiled, noticing. My hands shakily reached up before beginning to run up and down his body.  
"You're so hot..." I said, quietly.  
"You too, bro." He said before leaning down and crashing our lips back together. 

Pj laid on top of me while we kissed, passionately, feeling our shirtless bodies rubbing together. My sensitive, hard cock throbbed against his stomach while Pj's tongue explored my mouth. My hands found themselves feeling up Pj's butt, which just made him smirk into my mouth. Then soon, he rolled us around so that he was underneath me.   
"Wanna return the favour, Gabe?" He whispered.  
"I... I don't know what I'm doing..." I blushed.  
"Don't worry, it's easy. You'll only learn by practice." Pj assured me, before beginning to unbutton his jeans.  
"Okay..." I said before helping him pull his jeans down his legs, along with his yellow boxer briefs. His 6 and a half inch cock was freed. "Whoa..." I muttered, eyes widening at the sight.  
"Take your time." Pj assured me. I wrapped my fingers around the base before giving it a slow stroke. "You can just gimme a handjob if you don't wanna-" But before he could finish, I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and let it fill my mouth. I guess it tasted okay? "Oh fuuuuckkkkkkk..." Pj groaned, a noise I fell in love with. I could only take about two thirds of the cock before I gagged. I pulled my head off and coughed a bit. "It's okay, bro... Just take what you can." Pj assured me. I nodded before taking it back into my mouth. He gently gripped my hair as I began bobbing my head up and down, sucking my first ever dick which happened to belong to my brother. "Not bad, Gabe... Not bad at all..." He purred as I continued moving my head up and down, tasting the salty, tasty precum that was leaking out. "Yeaaaah... Mmmm, Gabe, that's good..." Pj groaned as I reached up and began rubbing his nipples with a hand. "Yeah, that's it, baby... Mmm, you know how to make me feel good..." Pj said, dreamily, eyes closed and just enjoying the blowjob. "Won't be long till I cum, Gabe." He quietly moaned as I stroked the rest of the cock which my mouth couldn't reach. I swirled my tongue around the tip and then went back to swallowing as much as I could. "Shit, Gabe, I'm gonna cum..." Pj blurted out but I didn't stop - I wanted it. I just moved my head faster. His fingers gripped the bed sheets as his breathing became more rapid. "Argh fuck! Oh yeah, Gabe! Mmmmm yeaaaah..." He moaned, though not too loud, as he began unloading into my mouth. I did my best to keep up and swallow it all but some leaked out the corner of my mouth. It actually tasted really good - salty and delicious. 

When he finished, I let the cock slide out of my mouth. I crawled up the bed and he pulled me into a hug - a closeness I hadn't really experienced with Pj.  
"Not bad for your first blowjob, Gabe." He chuckled.  
"Thanks, Pj." I blushed.  
"Still comfortable with all this?" He asked me.  
"I'm really comfortable. I... I really like this." I said, snuggling up to him.  
"Awh good. I like this too." Pj said before kissing the top of my head. "But listen, I'm gonna have a shower before I go to bed. Promise you won't fall asleep on me before I get back?" Pj told me.  
"I won't." I smiled as he got out of bed.  
"Good. I won't be long." Pj said, putting his boxers back on before leaving through the door. I laid on my bed, amazed. Me and my brother just sucked each other off. I got almost giddy about what the future would be - the amount of fun we'd be having. Suddenly I wasn't so bummed about having to share a room. So I laid there, naked, patiently waiting for my sexy brother to return. Eventually the door opened and in he came, still in his boxers but he had a plate in his hand.  
"What's that?" I asked, curiously.  
"Food. For you, as you hadn't been fed." He said, showing me the sandwich.  
"You made me a sandwich at 11 o'clock at night?" I blushed, sitting up.  
"I'm not letting you go to bed on an empty stomach." He reasoned, handing it to me before sitting down beside me.   
"Thank you..." I said, feeling flattered.  
"No problem dude. Now eat up so we can cuddle and go to sleep." Pj smiled, laying down and running a hand up and down my back. So I eagerly began eating the delicious sandwich he made me, before snuggling up to my older brother. I never felt so at peace! I fell asleep within minutes, with my head on his chest.


	2. Baby Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mix up with their baby sister, Pj feels incredibly guilty. Thankfully Gabe's there to cheer him up.

(Pj’s POV)

Gabe and I came into my bedroom, feeling pretty exhausted. We had just spent ages looking for our baby sister Charlie, who we managed to find at the same restaurant Mom and Dad were having their date. It was all my fault, as well. I had never felt so sick to my stomach when I thought I had lost our sister. So when we came into the bedroom, I sat on the end of my bed, feeling incredibly shitty. I was wearing a forest green jacket, over a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Gabe was wearing a black denim jacket over a yellow, unbuttoned chequered shirt and a white top with a pair of jeans, too. We had pretty much been giving each other blowjobs every night and morning ever since our first experience - doing a good job at keeping it secret from the rest of the family.   
“Well that was a long afternoon.” Gabe half laughed.  
“Yeah…” I said, dismissively.   
“Pj, what's up?” Gabe frowned, noticing my sad body language, whilst taking his jacket off.   
“I messed up, Gabe. I was really stupid.” I sighed.  
“Oh, come on, it was an easy mistake. Both the strollers looked exactly the same.” Gabe reasoned, before sitting down next to me.   
“But it was a huge mistake.” I said, taking my own jacket off as well and throwing it onto the floor.  
“Pj, it's fine. Okay? We got Charlie back and she's safe and sound. Honestly, I'm more pissed we didn't get a free brother.” Gabe joked, making me crack a smile.  
“I'm serious, Gabe.” I said, giving him a playful nudge.  
“And so am I. Seriously, it's okay, Pj. You're an amazing big brother.” Gabe said, placing a hand on my thigh.   
“You really think so?” I blushed a little. He suddenly mounted my lap within seconds, straddling me.  
“Of course I do.” He smiled before leaning in and crashing our lips together.

Gabe passionately kissed me whilst his ass was placed on my crotch, gently grinding against it as our tongues played together. One of my hands ran up the back of his shirt while the other began groping his ass.   
“Feeling better already…” I whispered between kisses.  
“Pj, I… I want you to fuck me…” Gabe told me, breaking off.   
“You sure? You don't have to.” I assured him.  
“Please? It's all I can think about…” Gabe pouted, pressing his ass harder into the tent in my jeans.  
“Then of course, baby. But you can back out anytime - don't feel pressured because I could stick to blowjobs for ages without any complaints.” I promised him.  
“Well I can't… I need you inside me.” He said before pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it aside.  
“You are the best little brother, ever.” I said, pulling his shirt over his head as well.  
“I know.” He smirked before crashing our lips together again. He pushed me backwards so he was laying on top of me as we hungrily made out. My hands ran up and down his bare back before landing on his little bubble butt.   
“Mmm Pj, you're so hot…” Gabe whispered, groping my chest.  
“You too, Gabe… I’m so glad we began doing this.” I muttered before his hands began fumbling at my jeans.   
“Me fucking too.” Gabe said in awe when he finally pulled my cock out. He pulled the jeans and boxers the rest of the way down my legs before wrapping his fingers around the base of my shaft and gave it a stroke. Then, he ran his tongue up the underside of my cock before taking the head into his mouth - making me entire body shudder.  
“Oh fuck yeah, Gabe…” I muttered, feeling my cock go down his throat until he gagged a bit - which was so hot to hear but I never forced him to. His mouth went up and down, hungrily sucking my dick like the mini pro he was becoming. “That's it, baby… Yeah, you suck dick so good…” I groaned, gripping his hair and looking into his brown eyes that were looking up at me as he ran his tongue up the underside of my tip.  
“You taste really good…” He muttered before slurping at the precum leaking out.   
“Oh, that's it…” I growled. 

I pulled my little brother up and threw him onto the bed next to me.   
“My turn.” I said, quickly undoing his pants.  
“Oh yeah, Pj…” Gabe said as I stripped off his jeans and boxers, letting his cock free. I threw them away before taking Gabe’s entire cock into my mouth. “Oh fuck!” He gasped as I hungrily bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around his cock and massaging his balls with my hand. Gabe was squirming underneath me, trying to handle the pleasure. “Oh fuck, Pj! You're so good!” He moaned.   
“If you think that's good... Roll over.” I told him, coming off his cock. He did as I asked and I looked down at his round ass. Then I lifted his hips up so that he was on his hands and knees. I looked into his tight, pink, virgin hole and practically drooled. I placed my hands on his cheeks and spread them apart, before running my tongue along the crack. Gabe’s entire body shook.  
“Whoa…” He shuddered.  
“I think you're gonna enjoy this.” I smirked before pushing my face between his cheeks and hungrily began licking him out.  
“Oh, holy shit… Pj, I love it… Oh my God…” Gabe whimpered, burying his face into a pillow as I used my tongue to clean him out. He was squirming underneath me, moaning into the pillow as I pushed my face deeper and deeper into him. “It feels so good… Oh fuck, your tongue’s so hot…” He groaned as I noisily slurped and sucked at his hole. Soon, I pulled my face out, so I could drool onto my finger. Then, I gradually began pushing it into Gabe’s tight hole.   
“Woah…” He gasped, feeling me push my finger deeper and deeper inside him.   
“I'm gonna open you up, nice and ready for my dick, okay?” I whispered, kissing his lower back as I began gently fucking his hole with my digit.   
“It feels kinda weird… But good...” Gabe admitted.  
“You'll get used to it, Gabe.” I said, wiggling my finger inside the hot, tight ass that belong to my little brother.   
“Mmmm it feels nice…” Gabe purred.  
“I'm gonna add a second finger, okay?” I warned him and he just nodded. So I spat on my other finger then soon began inserting the two digits through his tight hole.  
“Oh yeaaaahhhh…” He groaned, taking me by surprise at how much he was enjoying it already.   
“Shit Gabe, you're really into this, huh?” I half laughed.  
“I'm really into you.” He corrected between moans as I began scissoring him, opening him up as much as I could.   
“I like that answer.” I smirked, going back to kissing his back as I continued to finger fuck him. 

“C-Can you fuck me now otherwise I'm gonna cum way too early…” Gabe warned me.   
“You sure you're ready?” I whispered.  
“I'm so fucking ready…” Gabe nodded, desperately.  
“Alright, gimme a second…” I said before pulling my fingers out of his ass and then leaning over towards the bedside table, pulling the draw out and taking out a bottle of lube - which I bought the day after Gabe and I began out sexy secret. We had used it a few times when giving each other handjobs as we watched movies on my laptop. As I began rubbing lube onto my shaft, Gabe lifted his feet into my shoulders. “You sure you want this, Gabe?” I whispered, placing my cock between his ass cheeks.   
“So, so badly… I've wanted this for ages…” Gabe nodded, looking desperate.   
“Just lemme know when you want me to stop, okay? I don't want you to feel any pressure.” I told him, gently stroking his thigh.  
“I know, Pj. I trust you.” Gabe assured me. So, I gently began pushing my cock into his tight, virgin hole. I couldn't believe I was taking my little brother’s virginity. I also couldn't believe how proud I was to be doing so. His face scrunched up and I noticed his fingers digging into the bed sheets.  
“You okay?” I whispered.  
“I-I don't know yet… Just keep going…” Gabe stammered.  
“Just focus on your breathing. Deep breaths.” I told him, going deeper and deeper inside his incredibly tight ass. It felt so good but I had to be careful not to go too fast.   
“It… It feels like it burns…” Gabe said.  
“I know… I know, but it'll get better. Do you want me to stop?” I asked.  
“No… No, keep going.” Gabe muttered. So I went as deep as I could until my balls were pressed against his ass. I kept still, letting him get used to the feeling and size.   
“You're doing great, baby.” I told him, kissing his ankle.   
“Y-You can move…” Gabe said. So, I gently began thrusting my hips back and forth, slowly, letting him get used to it. But holy shit he felt amazing. Feeling his right warm ass swallowing my cock up was mind melting. However, my eyes were fixed on his face - making sure Gabe wasn't in too much pain. “It-It’s starting to feel… Okay…” Gabe admitted.   
“Does this feel more comfortable?” I asked, pushing his legs down so they were wrapped around my waist instead, meaning my face was also a lot closer to his, too.  
“Y-Yeah. Much better.” He whispered looking into my eyes. I leaned in and connected our lips, passionately kissing him as I gently thrust my hips into my little brother, feeling his arms wrap around me. He whimpered into my mouth - but it was a good whimper. “It feels so good, Pj…” He gasped between kisses.  
“Mmmm Gabe, your ass is fucking perfect.” I groaned before leaning down to kiss his neck. He had a fistful of my hair as I continued to gyrate my hips into my younger sibling. “You're so tight, Gabe… Oh fuck…” I grunted, listening to the sound of my balls slapping against his skin.   
“Mmm, yeah, Pj… I love it so much…” Gabe whimpered, clawing at my back before I soon kissed him again. We passionately made out as I continued thrusting into the intensely tight hole. Gabe soon broke off. “I'm gonna fucking cum…” He blurted out.  
“That's okay, Gabe… Do it… Go for it, baby…” I grunted.   
“Awh fuck!” He cried out, arching his back into me as his cock splattered cum all over his stomach.  
“Oh yeah, Gabe… I'm close, too, baby…” I groaned, kissing his forehead and cheek. “Where do you want me to cum?”  
“C-Cum inside me… Please, Pj, I've wanted it for so long…” Gabe begged. Hearing him say those words was enough for me.   
“Argh fuck!” I moaned out before cumming hard, deep into Gabe’s no-longer-virgin hole. 

When I finished, I gently pulled my cock out of his hole, before collapsing on top of him. We both laid there, panting and sweaty as we enjoyed each other's closeness.   
“Wow…” Gabe muttered, wrapping his arms around me.  
“You enjoy that?” I whispered.  
“Best… Thing… We've ever done.” He beamed.  
“Thank God. I was so afraid of hurting you.” I sighed in relief.  
“You were amazing.” Gabe assured me.  
“You too, buddy.” I smiled before giving him a kiss. “You're quite an amazing little brother.” I whispered.  
“I know.” He said, once more, with a cheeky little smirk, making me chuckle and kiss him again. “And you're an amazing big brother… Don't… Don't forget that.” Gabe told me, cupping my face.   
“You’re pretty sweet when you're naked.” I half laughed.  
“Don't you dare tell anyone.” Gabe said, blushing.  
“Trust me, I won't.” I chuckled before we kissed again. “I love you, Gabe.”  
“I-I love you too.” Gabe said and we passionately made out until we finally drifted off to sleep...


End file.
